book_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Drake vs. Izoul (stage play)
Sypnosis Narrator: "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away....", The Werewolf Drake had assumed for many years that The Sabertooth-Izoul had killed his family and clan, He later trained himself years later only to, confront the Sabertooth and slay Izoul’s brother Ryan and avenge the murders of his kin." unbeknownst to Drake that the true murderer was this unknown human. Narrator: Following the 2’s first confrontation in Antarctica precisely 42 million years ago (mya) – 11,000 years ago), existing for about 42 million years. The to start to fight 1 . Drake: i will get revenge on you for killing my clan 1 . Izoul: You killed my my brother you will pay for your for what you have done Narrator: as the 2 start to battle it out in their first confrontation battle yet Izoul and Drake's battle continues with Drake suffering many injuries at the hands of Izoul, they are knocked into a cold puddle of Crystal a Lake. Izoul slashes Drake several times with his claw before Drake escapes as he realize his training wasn't enough 2 . Drake: You won't get away with this! I will have my revenge! Narrator: Izoul then says I'm now the new king of your pack there's nothing left you can do Narrator: The anthropomorphic wolf Drake in the training room punching a punching bag out of frustration that he could not Avenge his clan 3. Drake: Even if it means losing my own life U will feel my wraith… No Pain, No Gain Narrator: Meanwhile The anthropomorphic Sabertooth Izoul is enjoying his latest victory 2. Izoul: 1, 2, 3,...... Trillion victories In A row Narrator: Izoul then says I just need some more in the meantime I'll just wait till the little wolf starts crawling back on his feet Narrator: Meanwhile Drake The Anthropomorphic Wolf battle Narrator: In the final segment, Drake is convinced by some unknown character to defeat evil, even though Drake promised he would never raise his fists again. But when his sister, is in trouble, he must come out of retirement one last time. After training, Drake goes on an adventure, where he defeats a giant, a dragon, and falls in love with a beautiful woman, whom he has to defeat because he is not emotionally ready. Drake arrives at the temple of Izoul only to shockingly discover that it was the Sabertooth who killed his clan all this time. The two battle it out, 4. Drake: then says Finally you don't not know how long I've been waiting for this Narrator: Izoul then say Same here 3 . Izoul: Attack Pack Narrator: as one of the members of Drake's betrayed wolf pack struggles whether he should listen to his family Drake or Listen to his newfound leader Izoul. Izoul then says It's not Sabertooth Season it's Wolf season. Drake then says That sir is a impeccant fabrication it's Sabertooth season, Izoul then says Wolf season!, Drake then says Sabertooth season!, Izoul then says Wolf season!, Drake then says Sabertooth season!, Izoul then says Sabertooth season!, Drake: Wolf Season!, Izoul then says Sabertooth Season!, Drake then says Wolf Season!, Izoul then says Sabertooth Season!, Drake then says Wolf Season!, Izoul then says I say it's Sabertooth Season and He says fire! Wolf Guard: (Act this out: Punches Izoul and stands back so drake and Izoul can fight) Narrator: Izoul then says let's try that again… Narrator: They then battle it out and trade blows to blows Drake awakens and just as quickly turns his attention to Izoul. Izoul revives as well and the two begin fighting once again. The Unknown Pack Member flees from the battle and races back into the cave. Drake swings a mighty punch, but Izoul manages to roll just in time so that it is only a glancing blow. The punch is still strong enough to knock him out however. Lucky enough for Izoul, Drake spares his life Narrator: Drake then says My pack I now establish an outreach center at the building where My clan had died to be run by my Sister and Me. I now, appear before you United Nations of Wolves I reveal to you large areas of contiguous habitats that can include forest and mountainous terrain, and even Mexican gray wolves can thrive in desert and brush in the southwest. Our Suitable habitat has sufficient access to prey, protection from excessive persecution, and areas for denning and taking shelter. This is the true nature to the world. Narrator: Drake then says I will assure you my people that Izoul is locked up for his crimes where he'll never escape and cannot hurt you hurt my dear friends 4 . Izoul: I will escape one day... one day…. Narrator: As The Guards leave, the final scene shows a close-up of the Izoul in his prison cell, his eyes glowing red, indicating he still has some degree of his power. Humanoid-Wolf Guard: You think you will Izoul but you'll be locked up for eternity Narrator: In a post-credits scene, Drake wakes up in a post-2018 future after waking from cryosleep. The End. Category:Stage Play books Category:Fiction Books Category:Ijordan04